Generally, complicated electronic systems include components that have multiple input power supply requirements. Some electronic systems include a single power supply and draw various voltage requirements for electronic components from the single power supply. Others may include multiple power supplies depending on the system requirements and design complexity. The power supply design of electronic systems may become complicated by various different design requirements of electronic components.
It is a very difficult task to manually design system power supply when not only technical factors but also business related factors (e.g., cost, footprint, etc.) affect the system design. The manual power system design process can take weeks or even longer to complete, making it difficult to effectively compare multiple solutions in a timely manner.